1. Field of Inventions
This inventions relates to an apparatus for performing physical exercise to tone all different parts of the body, and more particularly relates to a rowing and pulley system which is adaptable for universal and highly versatile exercises for conditioning various parts of the body. It has long been recognized that regular exercise is needed to maintain the heart, the lungs and the circulatory system in good condition. It is convenient to have this regular exercise at home where the device such as this invention is easily accessible. The present invention is an exercise device which can be easily stored in a house or an apartment since it is foldable and collapsible, after use, and can easily be adjusted to perform rowing and a variety of non-rowing exercises. Also, since all the exercises serve primarily to tone up major muscle groups as opposed to building bulk, as a consequence, not much weight is needed and vertical movements of free weights provide sufficient resistance. Free weights are also used because in this way the resistance throughout each exercise process remains more or less constant over time as opposed to alternative forms, and because the work done can be gauged exactly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In surveying the prior art, exercising devices are disclosed wherein springs or hydraulic devices are utilized as the force against which the operator must work and which cannot provide a reproducible force. In general, these devices are extremely complicated, heavy and in many cases cannot be folded for convenient storage. Furthermore, most of these prior art devices provide limited types of exercises and are designed for basements and garages where they are inconvenient to use. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,564,193, 3,614,097, 3,558,130, 2,648,540, 1,928,089, and U.S. Pat. No. 232,022 are cited. None of the cited exercise devices simultaneously use free weights, have an adjustable length cable system, allow for the performance of rowing and non-rowing exercises, and is easily collapsible after use.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a universal and highly versatile machine for home usage that is capable of rowing as well as non-rowing exercises to develop and tune the entire body. Therefore, the objective of this invention is to provide an improved exercising device capable of use for a substantial number of exercising functions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercising apparatus which can be conveniently folded and stored in homes or offices when not in use.